


When you want something bad...

by DoeEyedSamurai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breasts, Dragon Kisame, Fox Demon Uzumaki Naruto, Incubus Uchihas, Knotting, M/M, Male Slash, Self-Lubrication, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedSamurai/pseuds/DoeEyedSamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short piece about what Itachi wants and what he does to get it. Throw in the fact that Sasuke lives with him and they're all of the supernatural classification, a night of sleep is hard for poor Sasuke-kun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you want something bad...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a teaser. I'm finishing up some other fics and several chapters of the College Daze series. So this is my apology for everyone who's been waiting for the update. School has been kicking my butt!!!
> 
> P.S. I do not own Naruto or any of they awesome characters that I like *siiggghhh* totally ship. 
> 
> Enjoy! I should be posting another fic as well as another chapter of College Daze soon. :)

Itachi bent over slowly, the boots giving him more height to work with. Knowing that the eyes behind him were following even his tiniest move. 

Itachi was in his incubus form, his pale luminous skin clashing with the deep ebony silk of his long hair and his sinful red eyes that glowed. 

His wings were free and his long slim tail with the plush heart shaped tip was wrapped around his plump thigh. 

In this form, the thin human body disappeared revealing his true life bearing figure. His ass was plump and his breasts were a B cup. His wings were free, not too large as he was an omega, but not small like lesser incubi. 

He only wore the leather boy shorts and its matching leather halter top, the fishnet thigh highs tight on his legs.

He decided to spur Kisame into action, he was gonna make that stupid dragon knot him and give him his babies tonight.

Going down to his knees as though he was searching for something under the dresser, he let his tail loose and the tip began to point towards Itachi’s puckered little hole.

He let the tip tease through the thin little shorts, feeling himself grow wet. All Kisame had to do is pull off the clothing article and a gush of slick would come out.

He was so busy playing with himself that he hadn’t heard Kisame get out of the bed and come up behind him. 

Kisame pulled the tantalizing hips up to his. The incubus could feel the thick, hot cock nestled up against his hole.

Itachi moaned at the feeling, such a delicious tease his dragon could be.

“MMM, dragon what are you doing?” he coyly asked, feigning innocence.

“You little slut, trying to play innocent when you just want to fuck.” The alpha growled at him.

“I want to now.” Itachi moaned as a claw cut through the shorts, they fell away and a thick un-clawed finger began to slide deep inside him. Itachi threw his head back and moved to spread his legs wider, arching his back more as a small torrent of slick ran over the thick finger inside him.

He felt another claw cut through his top releasing his milky breasts with its big rose colored areolas and the hard budded, pierced pink nipples.  
Kisame pulled back and picked him up. They kissed, the dragon fucking his mouth with his tongue, mimicking what he planned to do with his cock. 

Itachi moaned, heat spreading through him and the aching pulse in his hole begging to be filled. 

Kisame slammed him against the wall, and slowly slid inside of him, clawed hands gripping his ass cheeks, spreading them and exposing the pink rim stretching wide around the curved ridged dragon cock, each time he slid back to the tip more slick gushed out. His body was getting ready to take the wide knot teasing every time the dragon dug deep inside him.

Kisame pinched, played, suckled and licked at the hard nipples. He marked up his neck and bit into the juncture. At one point he suckled on the tip of his tail making Itachi cum all over the thick cock inside him.

When the rim fluttered in orgasm, Kisame pulled the hole open and in one smooth glide he knotted the incubus that had been teasing him all night.

Growling as he shot thick hot streams of cum deep inside his omega, he felt the unmistakable fluttering around his cock as Itachi came again from receiving his knot and his seed.

Noticing the sleepy haze that settle over Itachi, “We are far from done, I’m going to breed you up until your belly is bulging with my cum.”

Itachi moaned wondering what he’d gotten himself into. 

**

Sasuke was pretending that he didn’t hear the bed pounding against the wall right next to his damn head. 

On and off this shit had been going on obviously since before he got home. It was like they were running a fucking marathon in there. Personally he wasn’t hating but he was trying to give Naruto a couple days to recuperate. He’d drained the blonde dry before he left for his month long trip and had just gotten back midday that day. 

When the pounding stopped 20 minutes later, Sasuke felt himself relax and he began to slowly drift back to sleep.

Then his ears were hit with moaning from the two going fuck crazy in the next room. The low growls from Kisame and the high pitched whines that his brother was making was just too loud and clear. 

“FUCK Itachi, baby …. fuck keep taking it like that…”

“Pull my hair daddy, make me come on it and knot me up.”

“You want my babies, you want your flat little tummy to grow big and round with my babies?”

“Yes baby fuck! I want you to fill me up and keep me plugged up so that I’ll get pregnant daddy.”

“Shit Itachi, you want those little titties to grow full of milk huh, you wanna have little kids running around this house?”

“Ooooh fuck yes, right there daddy, fuck I’m cumming Kisame!”

“Fuck yeah baby, come on my knot.”

There was more moaning and then he could hear them murmuring in post-coital bliss. Sasuke was up now though, wiiideee awake. That was way to intimate for his soul and way too arousing for his month long celibacy. He picked up his phone and dialed a recently called number.

After about 6 rings, a drowsy voice picked up. “Teme…. if you aren’t downstairs surprising me with a hot steaming bowl of ramen, a cold bottle of beer and good dick, then I’m going to punch you in the face.”

Sasuke chuckled, he knew how much the dobe loved his sleep, but right now he was feeling like he could fuck him for a couple days straight. 

“What if I said that I could be?”

“I would say get your ass here now. I was wondering how long you could last.” Naruto said, voice more alert and playful, his sheets shuffling in the background.

“What do you think about working on a baby?”

“Fuck Sasuke, have you talked to Itachi, because I’ve been wanting that for some time now.”

“Oh shit, no, ugh but get that ass up dobe. I’ll be there soon.”

“Yes! Fuck yes Sasuke, I’ll be ready just come in, you know where the key is for the kitchen door. Everyone’s asleep, I think dog breath has Kankuro over and Shika has Asuma over.”

“See you soon, dobe. I think we’re gonna wake em all up.” Sasuke smirked as he hung up and threw on some joggers and a hoodie, making sure to grab his wallet and phone.

When he got to the door, the huge body standing in the shadows moved out. 

Kisame was only in his boxers, the huge horns on his head and the long scaled tail curled down behind him. His eyes were slitted,

“You better be planning on mating the little fox Sasuke.”

“Really, I just sat there and listened to you trying to knock up my brother. Trust me no one else will even get close to Naruto, he’s mine. After all, Kisame, you how we Uchiha’s are possessive about our prey.”

Sasuke’s eyes had glowed the hot red that their line of incubi possessed. He was telling the big dragon the truth anyway, he planned to make the little fox his for real.

**  
That night Sasuke hadn’t been the only one not able to sleep. 

Asuma took Shikamaru back to his place because Naruto’s loud exclamations were jarring. The heat that the fox’s body produced rolled through the place in waves and his fertile smell was making him want to fatten up his omega, it was all making him go crazy. So he sucked it up and made his decision that he was going to have to pop up on his eccentric roommate Kakashi and hopefully the freak wasn’t in the middle of ruining his view of Iruka’s innocence when he got there. 

Kankurou hated taking Kiba over to his house because he never heard the end of Temari’s complaining about Shika and Gaara hated his lover because he had wanted to be Naruto’s roommate. However, on a night like that night, where he couldn’t sleep at all because Naruto’s bed was banging against the wall, Sasuke was soaking the house in pheromones and Kankurou was scared that Kiba was going to get pregnant from all the fucking going on… he chanced it and got them out of there.


End file.
